Une danse
by Tooran
Summary: Un mariage, c'est toujours un heureux événement, parait-il. Les décorations, la musique, la fête, les couples qui dansent... Et surtout les amours mal placées.


**Bonjour, bonsoir, et surtout bonne lecture~**

* * *

La tenue de marié n'allait pas à James Potter.

D'abord, la robe de cérémonie, tout ça, ça faisait trop solennel, trop propre, trop sérieux. James Potter était le genre à mal nouer sa cravate, à laisser les pans de sa chemise pendre hors de son pantalon, à tirer sur les fils de ses robes, et à porter des vêtements troués parce qu'il trouvait ça cool. Certainement pas à s'engoncer dans un stupide costume tout serré, avec un col droit, des boutons de manchette dorés et d'autres conneries. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à rester sagement debout devant un vieux sorcier débitant des âneries sur le mariage, sans même essayer de jouer quelques mauvais tours à l'assemblée. Encore moins à se tenir bien droit alors qu'il échangeait ses vœux avec la femme qu'il allait épouser, lui qui aimait afficher une nonchalance soigneusement étudiée ou bien s'affaler comme une vieille baleine échouée quand personne ne regardait.

Au moins, ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables et son air béat quand il regardait Lily _Potter_ étaient la preuve que James n'avait pas été enlevé par un mage noir et remplacé par une quelconque imitation particulièrement grossière. Personne n'aurait pu imiter aussi bien ce sourire imbécile qu'il avait quand il la regardait.

Oh comme Sirius pouvait détester ce sourire. Ce sourire ridicule, béat, stupide, idiot… _Amoureux._

Les poings crispés sous ses manches, Sirius Black attendit avec impatience la fin de cette stupide cérémonie, adressa un sourire qui sonnait faux à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci leva les deux pouces dans sa direction en pleurant presque de bonheur, puis alla s'asseoir seul dans un coin de la petite salle de réception quand ce même meilleur ami ouvrit le bal avec sa désormais femme.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta assis là à broyer du noir, indifférent aux autres convives, à la beauté de la salle magnifiquement décorée, à la musique qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup en temps normal, au généreux buffet et aux quelques jeunes femmes qui gloussaient en regardant dans sa direction.

Ce fut finalement un objet glissé entre ses mains qui le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un verre de whisky pur feu, et les redressa pour rencontrer le sourire doux de Remus Lupin.

« Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

-Quelle perspicacité mon cher Lunard », marmonna Sirius en avalant une longue gorgée pendant que son ami s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la brûlure de l'alcool se répandre dans son corps, et bénit le fait que, de tous ses amis, ce soit le loup-garou qui ait le premier remarqué son humeur sombre et soit venu le rejoindre. Peter était terriblement maladroit, James aurait été capable de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, et Lily… Et bien, Lily était objectivement une jeune femme merveilleuse, mais Sirius ne se sentait pas vraiment capable d'être objectif à son égard en cet instant. Au moins, Remus savait se taire, faire preuve de tact, et ne venait pas d'épouser James Potter.

Ils restèrent assis sans parler un moment, Sirius finissant son verre et suivant des yeux le couple tout juste marié qui dansait toujours. Potter avait encore ce foutu sourire sur les lèvres, et semblait complètement aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas sa femme.

« Il a l'air heureux.

-Et toi non. »

Sirius eut un sourire empli d'amertume mal dissimulée.

« Bien sûr que si, qui ne serait pas heureux le jour du mariage de son meilleur ami ? », dit-il, peinant à retenir son sarcasme.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, tu sais », répondit Remus d'une voix douce. Sirius le regarda, et lut dans son regard qu'il avait compris. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Si on te connait bien et qu'on sait observer, plutôt oui.

-Génial… »

Sirius grogna, et sortit sa baguette pour attirer à lui une bouteille de whisky pur feu d'un _accio_ bien placé. Il but longuement directement au goulot. Le regard de Remus ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Sirius…

-C'est bon, Lunard. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », le coupa l'animagus. « C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. » Une nouvelle longue gorgée. « Bordel je te souhaite de jamais connaître ce putain de sentiment…

-Peut-être que je le connais déjà. »

Remus avait parlé de la même voix calme et douce que d'habitude, mais, quand Sirius le regarda, il lui sembla que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

« Allons donc. Qui est la triple idiote qui a réussi à capturer le cœur de notre louveteau national et ne semble pas se rendre compte de sa chance ? »

Remus sourit légèrement.

« Aucune importance. Ça ne mènera certainement jamais à rien de toute façon. »

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Et ce n'est pas grave. Tant que… _Cette personne_ reste près de moi, ça me suffit.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant », souffla Sirius en laissant son regard dériver à nouveau vers la piste de danse, sentant son estomac se tordre à la vue de ce qui s'y trouvait. La main de Remus lui pressa doucement l'épaule, compatissante et compréhensive, et il soupira silencieusement. Puis arracha son regard de la piste, et remplit le verre du loup-garou.

« Trinquons à ces conneries avant que je ne me noie dans cette bouteille ! Santé Lunard.

-Santé Patmol. »

Ils entrechoquèrent verre et bouteille et burent à l'unisson. Ils n'avaient au final échangé que quelques mots, mais Sirius se sentait un peu mieux, peut-être parce qu'il n'était finalement pas seul dans la galère vieille comme le monde de l'amour non-réciproque.

« Il y a au moins deux maraudeurs sur quatre qui ont l'air heureux », dit-il en pointant du doigt Peter qui avait réussi à entamer la conversation avec une jolie brune que Sirius reconnaissait comme étant une cousine de James.

Remus sourit légèrement.

« La moitié, c'est mieux que rien.

-Mmh… »

Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Sirius termina ce qui restait de sa bouteille.

« Patmol ?

-Mmh ?

-On va danser ? »

Sirius détourna son regard de la bouteille vide, pour se rendre compte que Remus s'était levé, et lui tendait la main. Il regarda la main tendue, puis la piste de danse que le couple de jeunes mariés n'occupait plus. Il les trouva assis à une table un peu plus loin, n'ayant toujours d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Il contempla une nouvelle fois avec un pincement au coeur le sourire amoureux que James ne lui adresserait jamais, puis le léger sourire que Remus lui adressait toujours.

« Ouais… Ouais, allons faire ça. »

Et il prit la main tendue.


End file.
